<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Круглый дом by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942413">Круглый дом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то живёт под круглым домом в самом сердце южного городка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Круглый дом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как-то Мария Сергеевна сидела тихонько в углу кабинета своей подруги-психолога Ольги Александровны. Сидела, попивала кофе, проверяла практические работы по географии, временами пофыркивая от смеха и откладывая в сторону листочки с особо смачными перлами, чтобы Ольга Александровна потом тоже могла посмеяться. Хотя, по-хорошему, над ними плакать надо было. Например, «земная ось — воображаемая линия, на которой вращается Земля». Или «морское дно изучают с помощью зонтов». Вот чем шестиклассники слушали на уроке и чем читали параграф дома?!</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна подозревала, что не глазами и не ушами.</p>
<p>И тут она сама прислушалась к происходившему в другом углу кабинета. Там у Ольги Александровны стоял куб со специальным песком, по которому сейчас упоенно водили пальцами двое пацанов, по виду третьеклашек, зарывали в него стоявшие тут же игрушки из «Киндер-сюрпризов» и что-то вполголоса обсуждали. Мария Сергеевна навострила уши.</p>
<p>— Никакое это не враньё, — запальчиво заявил черноглазый кудрявый пацанёнок. — Он там всегда жил, под городом. И живёт. Вот так, — он зарыл поглубже одну из ярко раскрашенных фигурок и снова разровнял над нею песок. — Только он всё время спит. Но когда случается что-то плохое, беда какая-нибудь, он просыпается и помогает. Потому что он — защитник города.</p>
<p>— Выходит наружу? — ахнул второй мальчишка, белобрысый, в съехавшем на бок форменном воротнике-гюйсе, и шмыгнул носом.</p>
<p>— Он не выходит, — первый замотал головой, понизив голос до шёпота, и Мария Сергеевна затаила дыхание. — Но он делает так, что город спасается. Он защищает. Вот в войну так было. Почему нас фашисты не захватили? Потому что он нашим помогал. </p>
<p>— А как он помогал? — с жадным интересом спросил белобрысый, и Мария Сергеевна прикусила губу, едва не выпалив то же самое.</p>
<p>Чернявый поразмыслил, вытянув пухлые губы трубочкой:</p>
<p>— Ну-у, например, когда наши бойцы на гору поднимались, она как будто им под ноги сама ложилась. А когда фашисты — те в пропасть падали. А когда они по нашим стреляли, то пули не долетали. Вот.</p>
<p>— А какой он? — выдохнул белобрысый, а чернявый пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, и никто не знает, он же не выходит. Но он, наверное, огромный. Как… мамонт. Или как динозавр.</p>
<p>— Может, это и есть динозавр? — нерешительно предположил белобрысый. — Или он — существо?</p>
<p>Чернявый подумал и важно кивнул:</p>
<p>— Существо. Только доброе. А не как в «Оно».</p>
<p>— А где он живёт? Ну, то есть где он спит? — уточнил белобрысый, чьи голубые глаза разгорелись азартом. — Где это место? Можно туда сходить?</p>
<p>Чернявый помялся, прикусив губу.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, — сказал он нерешительно, — что это гора за круглым домом. Под горпарком. Только на саму гору выйти нельзя. Я пробовал.</p>
<p>— А почему? Почему нельзя?! — выпалил белобрысый, даже затанцевав на месте от нетерпения.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна его понимала.</p>
<p>— Потому что сверху горпарк! — пояснил чернявый снисходительно. — Это как будто панцирь. Он его разрушать нипочём не станет. Ты что, там же памятник Пушкину, и летний театр, и фонтан, и дорожки с плиткой, и клумбы, и сад камней. От прежней горы только тот склон остался, что на круглый дом выходит. А этот дом вокруг него и стоит. Вокруг склона. И он всегда заперт. И он очень, очень старый. Он…</p>
<p>В коридоре грянула пронзительная хриплая трель звонка, возвещавшего конец урока. Мария Сергеевна и третьеклассники даже подскочили. Одновременно со звонком в кабинет психологини заглянула седая полная учительница и укоризненно покачала головой, видимо, найдя наконец своих:</p>
<p>— Армен, Коля, быстро в класс, вы что тут делаете? — Она величаво кивнула Марии Сергеевне, близоруко сощурившись, и мальчишки живо проскользнули мимо неё в дверь, а Мария Сергеевна приподнялась со своего стула с робким «здрасте». Эту учительницу она не знала, видимо, та замещала кого-то из «началки».</p>
<p>— Оля, а где тут круглый дом? — просила Мария Сергеевна подругу, когда та вернулась в кабинет, неся в пластиковой папке свежие рисунки первоклашек, которых проверяла на уровень адаптации к школе.</p>
<p>— Круглый дом? — Ольга Александровна рассеянно включила кофейник, бодро зашумевший. — На Горького, за управлением порта. Зачем тебе, ты же квартиру купила. Или сравнить хочешь? Там, конечно, дешевле было бы, но это же руина. Этот дом войну пережил, чуть ли не единственный в городе, считай. Даже Дворец моряков разбомбили, а он уцелел.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна смутно припомнила двухэтажное, длинное, действительно полукруглое здание, построенное вдоль улицы, ведущей к центру города, а потом как бы загибавшееся за перекрёсток. Второй этаж дома опоясывала ветхая на вид галерея, на которой всегда висел огромный, выцветший от солнца баннер: «Сдаётся в аренду». И номер телефона. Но арендовать этот второй этаж, видимо, никто не спешил. «А почему? Обоснуйте», — как строго говорила Мария Сергеевна своим восьмиклассникам при легковесности их ответов на зачёте.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>После работы Мария Сергеевна, будто ей делать было нечего, отправилась не к себе домой (свернуться в старом, прибывшем сюда в контейнере кресле с книжкой или смартфоном и Лисой в ногах) и не в гости к Ольге Александровне (попить чаю с пирогом-лимонником и вареньем из фейхоа), а села на автобус, чтобы выйти через четыре остановки на улице Горького. «На порту», как здесь говорили.<p>Южная зима — слякотная, ветреная и дождливая, будто и не зима вовсе, а ранняя весна или поздняя осень в её родных краях. Мария Сергеевна изрядно продрогла, хотя у неё был пуховик, резиновые сапоги и зонт, который то и дело выворачивало ветром. Она посмотрела в сторону близкого здесь моря — графитно-серого, с гуляющими по нему барашками волн, а потом — через улицу, на круглый дом, мимо которого спешили редкие прохожие, но внутрь, в единственный подъезд с железной дверью, никто не заходил.</p>
<p>«Он всегда заперт», — вспомнила Мария Сергеевна слова чернявого третьеклассника Армена, и по спине её под пуховиком пробежала дрожь — однако не от холода.</p>
<p>— Но он ведь жилой, там ведь кто-то живёт, — вырвалось у неё вслух, и одинокая старушка, тоже мёрзнувшая под прозрачной пластиковой крышей автобусной остановки, пристально на неё посмотрела.</p>
<p>— Там всего один подъезд, — негромко сообщила она очевидное. — Вы, девушка, хотите квартиру в нём купить? Не надо.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна импульсивно вскинула руку, чтобы коснуться рукава её промокшего плаща, но опомнилась и только вымолвила:</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>Старушка вздохнула:</p>
<p>— Там всего четыре квартиры, и они навряд ли продаются. Люди, которые там живут… их очень мало, и они очень старые. Они всегда там жили, даже в войну… и не будут продавать. Вы уж мне поверьте. И потом…</p>
<p>Старушка умолкла. Влага блестела на выпуклых толстых стёклах её круглых очков. Она сняла очки и принялась деловито протирать их вынутым из кармана платочком.</p>
<p>— Что — потом? — совсем невежливо воскликнула Мария Сергеевна, всё-таки попытавшись взять её за рукав.</p>
<p>Но тут из тумана, как привидение, вынырнул автобус, та неопределённо махнула рукой и, даже не надев очки, поспешно юркнула внутрь.</p>
<p>Обескураженная Мария Сергеевна осталась на остановке одна. Она ещё раз посмотрела сквозь пелену мороси на круглый дом и решительно перешла улицу, направляясь к нему.</p>
<p>На углу, вернее, на повороте круглого дома был маленький продуктовый магазинчик. Она поднялась на три ступеньки обветшавшего крыльца, дёрнула разбухшую дверь и шагнула внутрь. Здесь было тепло и тесно, приятно пахло сладостями и пряностями. За облезлым прилавком скучала немолодая грузная продавщица, устало поднявшая на покупательницу тёмные глаза с крупинками засохшей на ресницах туши.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — промямлила Мария Сергеевна. «За этим домом действительно живёт в земле некое существо? Вы его слышите отсюда? Чувствуете?» Боже, она чуть было не сказала эдакое вслух! — А… вы кофе не продаёте? Попить?</p>
<p>Продавщица, не разжимая полных губ в полустёртой вишнёвой помаде, лишь покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Тогда дайте мне «Сникерс», — вздохнула Мария Сергеевна и всё-таки решилась спросить: — А вы не знаете, в этом доме сдаются или продаются квартиры или офисы?</p>
<p>Та цепко оглядела её, и Мария Сергеевна едва не покраснела: растяпа в сыром пуховике и резиновых сапогах собирается что-то покупать или снимать, тем более когда на выходе над головой бьётся на ветру мокрый баннер «Сдам в аренду»? Но женщина, конечно, ничего такого не сказала и только ещё раз молча покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — пролепетала Мария Сергеевна и выскочила наружу со «Сникерсом» в кармане. Задрала голову к баннеру, будто он мог ей чем-то помочь. Хотя, возможно, стоило позвонить по указанному там номеру. Но зачем?</p>
<p>Тем не менее она достала из сумочки смартфон и принялась сохранять номер замёрзшими пальцами.</p>
<p>Позади неё скрежетнула дверь. Она обернулась: продавщица выглянула на крыльцо и проговорила с сильным армянским акцентом:</p>
<p>— Не делай этого. Тебе не ответят.</p>
<p>И снова скрылась внутри, хлопнув дверью, а Мария Сергеевна ещё немного постояла в полном недоумении. Странный дом, о котором никто ничего вокруг не желал говорить при всей обычной южной словоохотливости? Она глубоко втянула в себя пропитанный солью и йодом воздух. Ладно же. Сейчас уже начинало темнеть, как всегда на юге, очень быстро. Но она непременно сюда вернётся в воскресенье. И не одна, а с Лисой.</p>
<p>Она решительно кивнула сама себе и заторопилась к подъезжавшему автобусу. Уже подходя к дому, она всё-таки набрала сохранённый ею номер с баннера «Сдам в аренду». Но ей действительно никто не ответил. Даже автоматического голоса: «Абонент недоступен» — она не услышала.</p>
<p>В трубке стояла мёртвая тишина.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Книга, которую Мария Сергеевна сняла с полки, придя домой, называлась «Форт, посад, город» и рассказывала об истории этого южного городка, начиная с поселившихся здесь адыгов и с первых кавказских войн. Сухие факты сопровождались чёрно-белыми фотографиями, которые интересно было рассматривать, узнавая и не узнавая уже ставшие ей родными места. Набережная. Железнодорожный вокзал. «Дикий» пляж. А вот и Дворец культуры моряков, разрушенный бомбёжкой. И Горка Героев в центре города, на которой в войну стояла зенитная батарея и где сейчас высился мемориальный комплекс с могилой Неизвестного Солдата в центре него и памятником Скорбящей матери. В городе были и другие братские могилы и памятники. Очень много. Туда приходили дети, приносили цветы. И не только девятого мая.<p>Здесь всё было полито кровью.</p>
<p>Единственный город на побережье Чёрного моря, который не сдался врагу, когда фашистами были захвачены Одесса и Новороссийск, Севастополь и Керчь. Мария Сергеевна положила книгу на колени, заложив страницу пальцем и взвешивая в памяти всё, что только что прочла. «Идёт жестокая, беспощадная, трудная битва. Битва в горах. Битва в ущельях. Это война мелких подразделений, это поединок одиночных бойцов. Это схватка в угрюмых щелях, на нехоженых тропах, ночные стычки в дремучих лесах. Это бои за высоты, за скаты и гребни, за каждый камень на перевале, за каждую проезжую тропу». </p>
<p>Что помогало им? Чудо? Было ли существо под городом таким чудом? Легендой? Сказкой? Было ли оно вообще?</p>
<p>Лиса, смирно уткнувшая нос в пушистые тапочки Марии Сергеевны, подняла узкую морду и заскулила.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Воскресенье выдалось ясным, без дождей. Небо было голубым и ласковым, как море. На главной площади, где вздымался маяк, прозванный тут «чупа-чупсом» (на самом деле это была башня диспетчерской порта, но Марии Сергеевне нравилось думать, что это именно маяк), дети кормили голубей. Среди домашних сизарей попадались дикие — светло-кофейного цвета горлинки. На залитой солнцем морской глади покачивались зазимовавшие здесь утки, которым гулявшие по набережной люди тоже бросали хлеб. Звонили колокола церкви, стоявшей за мемориалом на Горке Героев. Было почти празднично. Светло и ярко. Не верилось, что тут когда-то шла война, в день бывало по несколько десятков налётов вражеской авиации и все здания лежали в руинах.<p>Почти все, кроме круглого дома и ещё нескольких. А люди жили в вырытых во дворах бомбоубежищах-землянках.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна вздохнула и посмотрела на Лису, а та повернула голову и взглянула на неё. Собачонка смирно шла рядом на поводке. Она оказалась весёлой и покладистой, большой умницей, хотя по-прежнему обожала облаивать проезжающие машины. Когда хозяйка строго ей выговаривала, она виновато опускала морду и немедленно начинала хромать на сломанную не так давно лапу. Правда, иногда забывалась и прихрамывала на другую, но это уже было неважно: Мария Сергеевна смеялась и прощала хитрюге всё.</p>
<p>Сейчас же, обогнув Дворец культуры моряков, они с Лисой свернули на улицу Горького, за которой сверкало море, и не спеша пошли по ней, приближаясь к круглому дому. Они прошли управление портом с двумя огромными якорями у входа (Мария Сергеевна сразу после приезда часто фотографировала их для друзей, оставшихся на родине), потом — забранную узорчатой решёткой подворотню… а потом сердце у Марии Сергеевны подпрыгнуло и гулко забилось. Она ещё издалека увидела, что дверь в единственный подъезд круглого дома слегка приоткрыта. Наверное, кто-то из таинственных жильцов выходил и забыл запереть её за собой.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна ещё раз переглянулась с Лисой, подавила желание нервно осмотреться по сторонам — в конце концов, она же не делала ничего дурного! — взяла Лису за поводок покрепче и вместе с нею просочилась в дверную щель.</p>
<p>Внутри подъезда было абсолютно тихо, темно и пахло пылью и старой извёсткой. Свет узкой полоской падал на выщербленные каменные ступеньки. И, когда глаза Марии Сергеевны привыкли к полумраку, казавшемуся особенно тёмным и прохладным после солнечной улицы, она замерла, увидев, что подъезд этот, оказывается, был сквозным. Напротив входа, через лестничную площадку первого этажа и несколько ступенек, смутно различалась другая дверь. Выходившая во двор! Значит, здесь всё-таки был двор? Невозможно! Откуда? Но куда тогда вела эта дверь? И зачем?</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна, не удержавшись, оглянулась, пробормотала себе под нос что-то вроде: «Я только посмотрю, извините», преодолела ступеньки и вслед за Лисой, так бодро потянувшей поводок, будто она знала, чего хочет хозяйка, подошла к двери напротив. Та тоже была старой, железной, как и основная. И запиралась на здоровенный, тяжёлый даже на вид засов.</p>
<p>— Ну вот… — разочарованно пробормотала Мария Сергеевна, догадавшись наконец включить фонарик на смартфоне.</p>
<p>Засов мирно покоился в пазах и — Мария Сергеевна присмотрелась к нему внимательнее — не проржавел. Его явно отодвигали, и не раз.</p>
<p>Она сунула смартфон в карман, намотала поводок на запястье и принялась аккуратно расшатывать засов. Тот тихонько лязгал, но постепенно, по миллиметру, поддавался её усилиям и наконец отодвинулся совсем. Дверь протестующе скрежетнула и чуть приоткрылась, буквально на сантиметр. Но по подъезду тут же пронёсся явственный сквозняк, порыв ледяного влажного ветра.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна выдохнула (она, оказывается, всё это время и не дышала почти) и подтолкнула дверь плечом. Та снова скрипнула, щель расширилась, Лиса высунула наружу любопытный нос, и Мария Сергеевна последовала её примеру. </p>
<p>Она едва не ахнула. Какой там двор!  Прямо перед нею, в паре шагов, вздымалась гора, уходящая, как ей показалось, в самое небо. Она запрокинула голову так, что капюшон куртки свалился ей на плечи. Склон горы нависал над нею, суровый, тёмный, поросший колючей травой и какими-то кустами. То там, то сям виднелись застрявшие в земле камни, которые не скатывались вниз, хотя склон был практически отвесным. И ещё где-то едва различимо журчала вода. </p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна будто оказалась вдали от города, от моря и набережной, от гуляющих там людей — где-то в горном ущелье. Строки из прочитанного вчера снова всплыли в её памяти, словно кто-то произнёс их вслух, раздельно и строго: «Это схватка в угрюмых щелях, на нехоженых тропах, ночные стычки в дремучих лесах. Это бои за высоты, за скаты и гребни, за каждый камень на перевале, за каждую проезжую тропу…»</p>
<p>Она не сводила глаз с крохотного кусочка голубого неба над головой. А потом невольно поискала взглядом ведущую туда тропу.</p>
<p>Но тропы не было.</p>
<p>Полоса света за её спиной явственно расширилась, и она поспешно обернулась. Лиса тявкнула и завиляла хвостом, проскочив обратно в подъезд. </p>
<p>У главного входа нерешительно топтались двое мальчишек, в которых Мария Сергеевна мгновенно опознала давешнюю парочку третьеклассников — Армена и Колю. Те стояли и таращились на неё одинаково круглыми от изумления и испуга глазами. Они тоже решили использовать воскресенье под поиски входа в таинственный дом! </p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна ободряюще им улыбнулась и поняла, что и они её узнали, потому что переглянулись и уже смелее шагнули вперёд. Она пошире приоткрыла железную дверь, возле которой стояла, чтобы мальчишки могли заглянуть за неё.</p>
<p>— Ух ты! Ничего себе! — восторженно выдохнул Армен, осторожно просунувшись в щель, но не выходя наружу.</p>
<p>— Это та самая гора? — осведомился Коля почтительным полушёпотом. — Под которой спит чудище?</p>
<p>— Если оно там даже и спит, — назидательно сказала Мария Сергеевна, — то это чудо, а не чудище.</p>
<p>Армен закивал так неистово, что едва не потерял свою лыжную шапку, а позади них вдруг раздался надтреснутый, старческий, сердитый голос:</p>
<p>— Вы что тут делаете?</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна, Лиса и оба третьеклассника одновременно дёрнулись как ужаленные. На ведущих вверх каменных ступенях подъезда застыла плохо различимая в полумраке тёмная фигура — то ли старик, то ли старуха, замотанная в какую-то объёмистую шаль. С костылём в руке.</p>
<p>— Баба Яга! — в ужасе прошептал Коля, боком прижимаясь к Марии Сергеевне, и та успокаивающе опустила ладонь на его вихрастую макушку.</p>
<p>— Тогда уж Кощей Бессмертный! — вдруг скрипуче рассмеялась фигура, и Мария Сергеевна поняла, что это всё-таки старик. Его провалившиеся глаза на изборождённом морщинами лице сверкали молодо и ясно, несмотря на эти морщины, и Мария Сергеевна с облегчением поняла, что он вовсе не злой.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте. Извините, — неловко пробормотала она, пробираясь мимо него к выходу и подталкивая вперёд мальчишек. Лиса резво бежала рядом. — Я учительница из пятой школы, вот, показывала ребятам самый старый в городе дом. Который в войну уцелел. Извините, — покаянно повторила она.</p>
<p>— А вы знаете, что именно тут поднимались русские войска, когда впервые высадились на этом берегу, чтобы воевать черкесов? — осведомился старик из-за их спин, и все они изумлённо обернулись, даже Лиса. </p>
<p>— Н-нет, — с запинкой отозвалась Мария Сергеевна, и ребята замотали головами в подтверждение.</p>
<p>— Так вот, знайте, — торжественно провозгласил старик, ткнув своим костылём в сторону двери, за которой синело море. — Не там, где сейчас порт, а прямо за этой улицей бросили якорь корабли, и русский десант поднялся сюда. И встал лагерем.</p>
<p>— И… их пропустило чу… пропустила гора? — быстро поправился Коля.</p>
<p>Старик прищурился так лукаво, будто точно знал, что именно тот собирался сказать, и величаво кивнул:</p>
<p>— Да. Пропустила. Всего хорошего, молодые люди.</p>
<p>— До свидания, — вразнобой попрощались они.</p>
<p>А потом они наконец вышли на залитую солнцем улицу Горького и быстро направились обратно к центру. Мимо белевшего среди облетевших платанов и зеленеющих кипарисов памятника пролетарскому писателю. Мимо памятника погибшим в 1943 году военным морякам. Мимо гостиницы «Каравелла». Мимо Дворца культуры моряков, у входа в который стояла скульптура — матрос Иван Лучкин с военного клипера «Забияка» показывает спасённому им негритёнку Максимке на синеющее неподалёку море.</p>
<p>— Мы погуляем? — робко спросил Марию Сергеевну Коля, будто бы она была его учительницей.</p>
<p>— А ваши родители знают, что вы пошли гулять? — строго спросила она, оглядывая ребят, и те дружно закивали. — Мы с вами потом когда-нибудь сходим в краеведческий музей, если хотите, — подумав, объявила она. — И в музей обороны.</p>
<p>Мальчишки переглянулись, и Армен, шмыгнув носом, выпалил:</p>
<p>— А можно прямо сейчас? Вон же музей обороны, — и показал пальцем через площадь, по которой всё ещё разгуливали мамы с колясками и стайки сизарей и горлинок.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна прикинула, сколько денег у неё в кошельке и хватит ли ей на проезд до дома, и кивнула:</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Давайте сейчас попробуем.</p>
<p>Но их пропустили в музей обороны бесплатно, потому что они оказались как бы от школы с экскурсией. Только Лису пришлось привязать к кусту у входа. Но она их, конечно же, дождалась.</p>
<p>— Никто не рассказывает про… про него под горой, — разочарованно произнёс Коля, когда они уже шли обратно к автобусной остановке.</p>
<p>— Потому что это тайна, про неё нельзя говорить, — рассудительно объяснил Армен. — Он охраняет город, а этот дом и все, кто там живёт, охраняют его. Ну… чтобы никто не ходил к горе, ничего там не копал и не рыл. И не строил, и не искал. Не тревожил его.</p>
<p>Мария Сергеевна, знавшая, на что способны разные прыткие генподрядчики, задумчиво кивнула, и все они, не сговариваясь, обернулись в сторону круглого дома.</p>
<p>Дверь в подъезд снова была заперта. А земля под ногами у них вдруг едва ощутимо дрогнула.</p>
<p>— Землетрясение, что ли? — озадаченно протянул Коля, оглянувшись на остальных.</p>
<p>— Ну, МЧС же ни о чём таком не предупреждало, — успокоила его Мария Сергеевна. — Садимся, вот наш автобус.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Существо, крепко спавшее глубоко под горой за круглым домом, длинно и безмятежно вздохнуло и снова повернулось — теперь уже на спину. Море шумело, баюкая его. Гора высилась сверху, укрывая.<p>Всё было хорошо.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>